Once More
by DerpiBBS
Summary: A person gave up the battle of a warrior but not anymore. That person's usually peaceful life is now taken from them once again. They must return to the battlefield once more to stop the Darkspawn threat. This is their story.


**I do not own Dragon Age Origins. It is owned respectively by its owners.** **Now this will be my own twist on the start of the human noble storyline. Then proceed with the entire game. Please enjoy.**

A woman with chestnut colored hair and sky blue eyes stood next to a gaurd. Her hair was longer on her right side. She wore rags as if she was a servant. It wouldn't be a problem had it been a human. Typically servants mainly were of eleven race but this one was a human. The woman stood in the main thorne room, where her master was currently talking about the darkspawn threat to Arl Howe.

"Will you be joining Fergus and I on the way to Ostagar tonight?" Bryce asked.

Howe grew a solemn expression as his head was slightly lowered.

"I'm sorry, my lord. My forces are delayed and won't arrive until tommorow morning. I'm terribly sorry this is my fault." Howe responded.

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously at Howe. It didn't feel right. The majority of the Cousland guards were going with Fergus and The Master tonight. Suddenly, Howe comes running in and now says that his forces will be late. It didn't add up. The woman held her tongue for now.

"It's quite alright, we are all surprised from the sudden news of the darkspawn threat. Why, a few days ago the king asked me to aid him with my troops. I barely managed to get them ready for the trip." Bryce responded.

"Did he now?" Howe asked.

The Cousland head didn't have time to answer as one of his gaurds came up to him. The gaurd gave a slatue before speaking.

"Sir, a Grey Warden has come to recruit Ser Glimore." The man stated.

"A Grey Warden here? So unexpected send him in." Bryce stated.

The guard nodded before walking off to retrieve the warden. As that happened the youngest of the Couslands came into the Grand Hall. He had some degree of light armor but his head had no helmet on. The male didn't wear what his father wore. He ditched the noble cloths for mainly armor.

"Ah Jarid come here. You remember Howe?"

The youngest Cousland known as Jarid walked over to the two men. He gave his greetings to Arl Howe with unneeded politeness. However, The woman looked into the young man's eyes to see a hint of hatred and disgust. The servant's lip curled into a slight smile. It didn't take long for the gaurd to return with The Warden. The Grey Warden stood next to Bryce and Howe. That man was known as Duncan.

"Yes, I came here looking for Ser Glimore but if I maybe so bold to say that I would like to also recruit your youngest to The Grey Wardens." Duncan replied.

The woman next to the gaurd did not keep her opinion as she walked quickly to the group of four. Bryce didn't have time to reply as a voice sounded out to them.

"Pardon me, your lordship. However, I do not care. The Head is already sending his oldest off to battle. He is leaving his youngest in charge. He has only so many childern and he would deny your request. He doesn't wish to send all of his childern off to a war. Either accept Glimore or someone else but not the youngest. I do not want the worst to happen to the entire Cousland line because all of the heirs went to war and died." She said.

Once she made it to the group, she was nearly finished aside from the last part. Duncan looked taken aback, Howe was stunned. Jarid gave a sign while Bryce gave a look of approval at her outburst. The gaurds gave a chuckle at how she chewed Duncan out and dare they say, she gave such disrespect.

"There is my answer, Duncan. Elissa please next time lets try to not offend our guest." Bryce stated.

The servant known as Elissa gave a 'tsk' but gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I do not make such promises." Elissa said.

"I see, well if you do not want him to join. Then I will not force him too. I will only come for Ser Glimore and possibly a few others." Duncan said.

"Good to hear. Ah! Jarid please take Elissa with you to see your brother. I believe your nephew is with her son." Bryce said but more of as an order then anything.

Jarid gave a nod and Elissa accompanied him to meet Fergus. After a few stops consisting of Ser Glimore, and Jarid's dog, ending with his mother. Did the pair reach the other end of the castle and walked into Fergus's room. Where his family were talking with the men. Elissa's son stood right next to Oren. He was somewhat bored as he listened to Fergus. Her son had her hair color but his hair stood more messy then kept in control. He also obtained her eye color and wore cloths that look torn as well as quite beat up. His name was Richard.

"Ric, you look absolutely bored." Elissa said.

Fergus looked from his wife, Oriana to Elissa and Jarid. A smile came to his life while it wasn't as wide as Richard's. Elissa saw her son launch himself at her and she felt him hug her, once he reacehed her. Elissa just chuckled and pat his back to show her display of affection. She looked down at him.

"Its like you would never see me again." The woman said.

Richard just stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"I swear, my brother and I will have to deal with a number two of you. Speaking of my brother, how have you been?"

"I am doing well Fergus but I wish I could go with you." Jarid answered.

"I wish you could too, brother. The both of us riding together to defeat the darkspawn. It would be so glorious." Fergus said.

"I will tie him down to keep him here. I have explict orders to keep the young master here." Elissa said.

Fergus raised a brow.

"Young Master?" Fergus asked.

"Yes, if anything should happen to you and Master. Then, he will take control of House Cousland. As of tommrow he will be the one running Lord Bryce's castle until your arrival of course." Elissa answered.

"I was not made aware of this." Jarid said.

"You weren't suppose to be informed until tommrow. It seems like the cat came out of the bag." Eleanor said.

The group watched as Bryce and his wife, Eleanor walked into the room.

"Yes well Fergus wanted to know why I was refering to Jarid as young master." Elissa stated.

"It's quite alright, everything was bound to come out sooner. Anyhow, Fergus you will leave tonight with the men. I will accompany Howe and his forces for our departure tomorrow morning." Bryce stated.

"I object you should leave with Fergus tonight. I don't trust Howe. He has that look in his eyes that he wants your land. That and suddenly wants to aid you, yet his forces are mysteriously delayed. If my assumptions our true. Then Howe will take the castle tonight while our main forces are absent." Elissa voiced her opioion.

"I thought you might say that but I trust Howe with my life. We saved each other during the war on multiple occasions. I have had a handful of guards remain here with Ser Glimore should something happen. I do have a contingency plan, matter of fact the entire family has agreed to it." Bryce stated.

The woman felt relieved that Bryce at least had a back-up plan. If anything should happen to his family and or an event like this would happen. However, she got an uneasy feeling when everyone gave her a look of nervousness. As if they were afraid to tell her. Finally, after a few silent moments. One of them spoke.

"Since secrets are being spilled today then we should tell her." Eleanor stated.

"The thing is if something were to happen to all of us, you will be the one to lead House Cousland." Fergus said.

Everyone watched as Elissa took in the news. At first shock came to her features but soon it was taken over by a great deal of disapproval.

"I can't possibly accept such a thing! I mean I'm a servant for crying out loud." Elissa responded.

"You have a child, you have saved my father's life. Gave us advice on many matters. We also feel like your our sister and the daughter my father never had, vice versa." Fergus stated.

"No such thing." Bryce and Elissa said at the same time.

The two proceeds to glare at the other for copying. Everyone else chuckled at the display but knew well enough.

"Too bad it isn't set in stone now." Elissa said trimuphly.

Bryce gave a grin as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Elissa. The woman took the paper before unfolding it, to read it's contents.

"Maker preserve me, you all did this behind my back." Elissa said.

"Yep! I was in on it too!" Richard chirped.

Elissa gave a baffled look at her son.

"Oops, he disagreed to it if that helps but we convinced him. He is good at keeping secrets." Bryce said.

"Unlike someone we know." Jarid added.

"I hate you all." Elissa spat but it held no ill intent.

Everyone bursted out laughing while Elissa gave a few chuckles herself. Once the fits of laughter died down did they resume talking.

"I will do my best to watch over our land father. I must take up your role sooner or later. I will see to it that it stays peaceful to the best of my ability." Jarid said.

"Ill help him if things become too bad. Like him being without a woman yet." Elissa added.

"Good to hear and say your goodbyes. Then head off to bed early tonight, tommrow will be eventful for all of us here." Bryce recommend.

"Yes it will be, I will miss you Fergus. Kill all of those darkspawn for me." Jarid said.

"Will do brother but I will be jealous since you have a warm home and a nice clean bed." Fergus responded.

"If you don't kill them. I will send My Lady to the front. That should do the trick with making them run the other way." Elissa stated.

"She has a point. Mother can scold them away." Fergus said.

Everyone shared a laugh aside from Eleanor.

"I am glad you all thought that was funny. I will miss you Fergus. You better return back to us." Eleanor said.

"I will mother and so will father." Fergus stated.

"If not I will personally revive you and take you home. To see what The Lady will do as well as your wife for that matter." Elissa said with an evil smirk.

Fergus grew pale at the thought.

"Maker please no." He responded.

"Then don't die and we will be on a great road." Elissa said.

"Alright enough." Bryce said with amusememt.

"If that is all, good night my lordships. Come Richard we shall see to bed early and do not leave my room without me tonight." Elissa responded.

"Good night as well, my lordship." Richard said.

"Good night to you both and no more formalities. You have earned it." Bryce said.

Elissa gave a nod and the pair left to retire to their quarter's for the night.


End file.
